Adam
Adam is the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and therefore Kit's Ventara counterpart, who betrayed the other Kamen Riders venting them while in suspended animation (save for Kase and Len) in order to help Xaviax take over Ventara. Adam wanted to retire from being a Kamen Rider after Eubulon disappeared, which Xaviax promised to do after venting the other Riders. Not wanting to fight anymore after betraying his fellow Riders, he secludes himself with Sarah in an illusion created by Xaviax until he is called upon again after all the Riders but Len are vented. History Like the Earth Riders, he was tricked by Xaviax but since then, his betrayal weighed heavily on him. In order to keep his secret safe, he is assigned to befriend Len and Maya, who is the temporary Siren, and keep them from destroying more of his devices. He destroys a monster attacking Len hoping to get back his trust saying that Xaviax had tricked him. But Len is not easily swayed as both trigger their Survive Modes. Adam attempts to use his Final Vent in retaliation but runs away. Following the return of three of his fellow Ventaran Riders, he tries to gain back the trust of Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe, who threatens to vent him following a battle against Xaviax's monsters. Xaviax, fed up with his failure to infiltrate the Riders, sends monsters to attack Maya which Adam attempts to save. He later meets up with his mirror twin Kit Taylor who berates him for betraying the other Riders. Adam argues that Xaviax tempted him with something more important than Kit's offer. This explodes between a battle between the two mirror twins as Kit, as Onyx, fights Adam and overpowers him until Eubulon shows up. Eubulon allows Adam to explain why he betrayed the other Riders but the others are not interested in what the traitor wants to say. Eventually, Adam does prove his worth and helps the other Kamen Riders stop Xaviax. After the final battle with Xaviax, Adam decides to retire from being a Kamen Rider, and Eubulon gives his Advent Deck to Kit. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - Survive Mode= In his Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) }} Notes *Stephen Lunsford who portrays Adam, also portrays the lead role of Kit Taylor. *He shares his name with Black Power Ranger Adam Park. Coincidentally, the latter's actor, Johny Yong Bosch, is the voice of Dragon Knight and Onyx in the video games. *Adam is the only ventaran rider to have met his Earth twin. See Also *Kit Taylor - The other user of the Dragon Knight powers. *Shinji Kido & Koichi Sakakibara - Adam's Japanese counterparts in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Dark Riders Category: Antiheroes Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Ventara Riders Category:Mystic Riders